parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Anya and Dimitri's Adventures with Pinocchio part 20
(Pinocchio and Jiminy finally make it back to shore.) * Pinocchio: Jiminy, Jiminy you all right? * Jiminy Cricket sure. * (Jiminy smacks the water out of his ears) * Jiminy Cricket: I thought we'd never make it. It certainly feels good to be back on dry land. * (As Jiminy takes off his hat water splashes onto him. Then he and Pinocchio make their way back home) * Jiminy Cricket: Come on, let's get home. * (Pinocchio and Jiminy approach the house) * Pinocchio: Father, Anya, Dimitri, I'm home. * Jiminy Cricket: We're home Mr. Geppetto, we're home again Anya, Dimitri. * Pinocchio: Pinocchio! I'm home to stay. * (Jiminy knocks on the door with his umbrella) * Pinocchio: Here he is, Mr. Geppetto, Anya, Dimitri. Home at last. Hey, maybe they're asleep. * (Jiminy jumps onto the window cill to look into the window) * Pinocchio: Father, Anya, Dimitri, it's me. * (But then Jiminy realises that nobody is home) * Jiminy Cricket: Pinoke, come here, look they ain't here. * Pinocchio: The, they're gone. * Jiminy Cricket: Yeah, and Figaro. * Pinocchio: And Cleo too. * (Pinocchio and Jiminy sit on the porch and mourn over them) * Pinocchio: Maybe something awful happened to them. * Jiminy Cricket: Don't worry son, they probally haven't gone far. * (Suddenly, Pinocchio and Jiminy see a dove in the sky delivering a message in a bottle. Jiminy then jumps on the message to read it, he then puts on his spectacles) * Jiminy Cricket: Hey, it's a message. * Pinocchio: What does it say? * Jiminy Cricket: It's about your father. It's about Anya and Dimitri too. * Pinocchio: Where are they? * Jiminy Cricket: Why it says here they, uh, they went looking for you and, uh, uh, they were swallowed by a whale. * Pinocchio: Swallowed by a whale? * Jiminy Cricket: yeah uh huh, (Gasping) A whale? a whale named Monstro. But wait, they're alive. * Pinocchio: Alive? Where? * Jiminy Cricket: They're inside the whale at the bottom of the sea. * Pinocchio: Bottom of the sea? * (Pinocchio walks off to find Geppetto, Anya and Dimitri) * Jiminy Cricket: Uh huh, e, hey where are you going? * Pinocchio: I'm going to find them. * (Jiminy runs off after Pinocchio) * Jiminy Cricket: But, Pinoke, are you crazy? Don't you realize, uh, they're in a whale? * Pinocchio: I've gotta go to them. * (Pinocchio and Jiminy run off down the street then they approach the edge of the cliff) * Jiminy Cricket: Hey, Pinoke. Wait! Listen here, son. But this Monstro, I've heard of him. He's a whale of a whale. Why, he swallows whole ships alive. * (Pinocchio ties a rock to his tail to keep him under the sea) * Jiminy Cricket: Tie it good and tight now. And besides, it's dangerous. Why, I... * Pinocchio: Goodbye Jiminy. * Jiminy Cricket: Goodbye, I maybe live bait down there, but I'm with you. * (Jiminy jumps onto the rock and holds his nose) * Jiminy Cricket: Come on, let's go. Look out below. * (Pinocchio and Jiminy jump off the cliff and into the sea) Category:Pinocchio Movies Spoof